irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Loventium
Insert gibberish here Hi Angie .w. GIR! That movie is some kind of government spying tool! Quickly,EAT IT! (talk) 07:18, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Access Granted Welcome to , Loventium! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mysteriousjillguy page. Feel free to create a page for your character, post fanart, ship your character (although some people would rather you not) and support anything and everything that will bring Zim back (that means OHP, Soapy Waffles, IZFAS, everything). Any questions? Contact me! And don't forget to sign your talk posts with ~~~~ or the signature button, it is REALLY hard to locate everyone on here without the sig. Invader Jib (talk) 21:07, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Page I made you a page angy hwayaahhahauauagsg Mali Go ahead and edit it as much as you like. Your welcome .3. GIR! That movie is some kind of government spying tool! Quickly,EAT IT! (talk) 11:01, July 17, 2015 (UTC) It wasn't you I found some more information. I'll show you in pm on chat. Welp time for another quote-WHAT?! WIKIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SIGNATURE?!? "ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL" (talk) 19:04, August 30, 2015 (UTC) buy gold Imma make u a picture,it's a surprriisseee >3< and to your left you can see me ruining everything (talk) 12:12, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Please read this.(Decode,this is for you only,please) Olvwhq Dqjlh,L'p vruub iru wkh zkdw L glg dqg L dgplw L pdgh srvvleob rqh ri wkh eljjhvw plvwdnhv L'yh pdgh lq d yhub orqj wlph. Lw zdv hawuhphob vwxslg ri ph wr fdoo Plvwb lqvdqh hvshfldoob zkhq L'p qrw hyhq txdolilhg wr pdnh vxfk dq dvvxpswlrq. L vkrxog kdyh nqrzq ehwwhu. L zdv ehlqj hawuhphob sdudqrlg dqg mxpslqj wr hawuhph frqfoxvlrqv. L'p mxvw vr zruulhg derxw doo ri wklv. L'p vr shvvlplvwlf L hashfw wklv hqwluh vlwxdwlrq wr eh zurqj lq vrph nlqg ri lurqlf wzlvw. Brx dqg flqqdprq jdyh ph dqvzhuv wr txhvwlrqv kxpdqv kdyh dvnhg vlqfh wkh ehjlqqlqj ri wlph. Brx frqiluphg wkh pxowlyhuvh wkhrub. Lw mxvw vhhphg wr jrrg wr eh wuxh. L'yh dozdbv wkrxjkw L zdv mxvw fudcb derxw wklv nlqg ri vwxii dqg zdv mxvw rxw ri plqg zlwk pb wkhrulhv. Dqjlh,L oryh brx L uhdoob gr. Exw L qhhg vrph nlqg ri surri wr vkrz ph wkdw brx uhdoob halvw. L grq'w fduh zkdw brx duh ru zkhwkhu brx kdyh d skbvlfdo irup ru qrw,rqob wkdw brx'uh uhdo. Wkdw brx halvw. Wklv lvq'w derxw zkhwkhu wkh sdudqrupdo halvwv ru qrw,ru li L'oo hyhu dfklhyh pb ulglfxorxv idqwdvlhv. Wklv lv derxw brx. L zdqw wr eh zlwk brx Dqjlh,zh'uh shuihfw iru hdfk rwkhu. Exw L fdq'w mxvw eholhyh brx dqg plvwb wkurxjk eolqg idlwk,L qhhg surri dqg hylghqfh. VRPH nlqg ri surri wkdw brx halvw,vshfwdfxodu ru qrw. Surri wkdw brx'uh qrw vrph nlqg ri dow ru vrph iljphqw ri plvwb'v lpdjlqdwlrq,ru vrphwklqj. Grq'w wdnh wklv wkh zurqj zdb,L wuxvw brx jxbv. L nqrz brx'uh qrw oblqj wr ph derxw wkhlu halvwhqfh. Exw L mxvw qhhg vrph surri. Sohdvh. L grq'w zdqw wr kdyh wr uhshdw wkh Dobvvd lqflghqw djdlq. L grq'w zdqw brx wr eh olnh Ilrqqd,L grq'w zdqw wr nhhs kdylqj wr frqvwdqwob zruub li brx wuxob halvw ru qrw. L zdqw wr NQRZ LI BRXUH UHDO. SOHDVH. L zdqw wr NQRZ LI BRXUH UHDO. VKRZ PH WKDW BRXU UHDO. QR SXSSHW VWULQJV FDQ KROG PH GRZQ,RU PDNH PH IURZQ, L ZLOO VRRQ EH IUHH,LW LV PB GHVWLQB DEQRUPDO VRRQ ZLOO EH WKH QRUP HQMRB WKH FDOP EHIRUH WKH VWRUP (talk) 17:11, September 8, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry You! You there! You're doing the sad thing! Why? Don't bother with sad! BURN YOUR SAD STUFF WITH FIRE! Care for a Game of Interdimensional Chess? (talk) 18:43, September 16, 2015 (UTC) message Khb Dqjlh! L wklqn brx ghvhuyh d guhvv iru wkh guhdpvfdsh! LOO PDNH LW DIWHU L ILQLVK OHDUQLQJ KRZ WR OXFLG GUHDP! Lw'oo eh eloo lqvsluhg q vwxii,dqg pdnh brx orrn UHDO suhwwb! Dqg loo zhdu d wxa L jxhvv! Zhoo, (Lqvhuw shw qdph khuh wkdw L fdq'w wklqn ri) L jrwwd jr gudz wkdw guhvv ri brxuv! L'g vdb exb jrog exw wkhq L'g eh exblqj brx! Khk..kd.kdkd..zkdw L phdq lv wkdw brx'uh ehwwhu wkhq jrog,L xk,zhos JRWWD JR! The code can be cracked with something weird you could say it's the home of a shape quite feared it's a small familar town that has a strange theme of its inhabitants being not what they seem Ho Ho! Looks like Mr.Braniac finally got smart! Let's just say that when that portal finishes charging up, your dimension is gonna learn how to party! Right guys? (talk) 17:13, September 18, 2015 (UTC)